Bald Bull
Bald Bull has made the most video game appearances out of any of the Punch-Out!! boxers.Bald Bull first appeared as the third opponent in the 1984 arcade game Punch-Out!!. Bald Bull makes another comeback on the 1994 SNES in Super Punch-Out!! as the Minor Circuit Champion. Lastly Bald Bull can also be found in a cameo appearance as Mask X in the 1985 arcade game Arm Wrestling. Bald Bull has also appeared as a Hasbro Action Figure and in a Topps trading card series. Apparently, Bald Bull knew Doc Louis beforehand, as he directly refers to Doc Louis in the NES game and at one point, the Wii Version. Nicknamed "The Reckless Bald Bull", Bald Bull has become a video game icon and has earned a special place in the world of Nintendo, most recently making a cameo return in WarioWare: Smooth Moves for the Wii. Appearances ''Punch-Out!!'' (1984) Bald Bull first appeared as the third opponent in the 1984 arcade game Punch-Out!!, where he was one of the heaviest opponents in the game. He'd attack much more than the previous challengers and quicker too. It takes quite some defending skills to defeat him as he'll punch the player a lot and uses uppercuts more often than any other opponent previously met by the player. He will also use his 'Bull Charge' in the game where he'll go back and jump towards the player and use a strong uppercut but if it's countered, he'll get knocked down instantly but it's impossible to get an instant KO the first time that the attack is countered. Bald Bull dodges a lot more than the previous opponents so it's almost impossible to defeat him within the time that the player is given if you never counter the Bull Charge. ''Arm Wrestling'' (1985) Bald Bull appears as the third opponent in Arm Wrestling disguised as Mask X. He'll use a version of his Bull Charge as a counter attack. The only way to defeat him is by pulling his mask off and then he'll be open for attack. The reward for defeating him is 50,000 points. Even though it's against the rules in arm wrestling, Bald Bull will actually use his 'Bull Charge' against the player when he's still in disguise ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (1987–1990) Bald Bull returned to the ring in the NES game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! in 1987; in which Little Mac first encounters him as the Major Circuit Champion and then later on as the #3 ranked competitor in the WVBA World Circuit. In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Bald Bull is most famous for his 'Bull Charge,' in which he backs up several steps and then charges forward at an alarming rate, delivering a fast powerful uppercut. It can send Mac to the canvas in a single hit. Big right hooks, uppercuts, and spinning jabs are also part of Bald Bull's moveset. Bald Bull returns later in the World Circuit even more powerful than before. Whenever Bald Bull defeats Little Mac, he starts mocking him by laughing in his face. While most boxers go airborne when they get knocked out, Bald Bull simply drops. The second Bald Bull can be knocked down only by an uppercut or getting hit doing a Bull Charge; he does not go down when his health meter reaches zero, it just fills up again. Bald Bull is also the only character, other than Little Mac, that can get back up on the count of 9 but he can only to this during the second fight against him. ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1994) Bald Bull returns in Super Punch-Out!! as the Minor Circuit Champion. he's somewhat easier to defeat in the SNES Super Punch-Out!! with a weaker defense and slower attacks, but he still comes packing the power of his powerful 'Bull Charge'. His Bull Charge is a lot easier to avoid and counter attack though. Unlike in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out, Bald Bull won't keep using the Bull Charge until he hits the player or the round is over. He can also be defeated a lot quicker in the game as he doesn't block punches as much as he did in the previous games and he can't take as many punches. If he wins against your boxer, he will 'Woo' twice and laugh at you but with a laugh of his own. He is a palette swap of Mr. Sandman who later appears in the game as the Major Circuit Champion. His theme music has a similarity to the Aerosmith song "Walk This Way". ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) He makes a return in the Wii version of Punch-Out!!. He's #2 in the World Circuit. He retains his Charge, but instead of bouncing, he runs towards you. During his "Bull Charge" animation, he will randomly stall when he does his Bull Charge. However, this can be countered by waiting to see when steam is exhaled from his nostrils, signalling that the Bull Charge is about to occur. Of course, he has other attacks but doesn't use any hooks but only different kinds of jabs against Little Mac. His montage shows he is hounded by the paparazzi, even in the bath. This eventually sets off his temper, as he then proceeds to attack the paparazzi. He also loves self abuse (bashing his face against his ring post) and cares little about the spectators (tossing his dumbell into the audience). He is voiced by Turkish voice actor Erse Yagan. Instant KO Trick: Throw a three-star uppercut on his Bull Charge for an OHKO. You can't get hit at all, or else this won't work. Title Defense mode Bald Bull returns as an opponent in Title Defense Mode with a new attack scheme. He looks the same except that his pants are red instead of white. Just like in the second fight against him in the NES version, he can only be knocked down with a Star Punch because if you knock him down normally, he will blanch back, straighten himself up, laugh at Mac, and regain 1/4 of his health meter. The reason for this is that ever since he lost, he trained against bulls, and found a way to regain his balance after being knocked back. He maintains his love of self-abuse in Title Defense mode as well (repeatedly punching himself in the face before the fight begins). Unlike the NES version, countering the Bull Charge counts as a standard punch knockdown, however you do get a star to knock him down for real. There are several other ways to obtain stars nothing will lead to a star being gained automatically. The following three will sometimes lead to stars but are somewhat random. When he does his rolling jabs, throw a jab and a delayed jab. After dodging his pumping hook (either hand), three jabs on the stun and throw two delayed jabs. On his uppercut, throw five jabs on the stun and two delayed jabs. Bald Bull can confuse players at times by delaying his rolling jabs so the player should only react when Bald Bull flashes red. Also, his "Al lan" hook should be crouched or swayed right because if Mac sways left, he will get hurt. Instant KO Tricks: *Use a three-star uppercut to counter his Bull Charge, and without getting hit at all. *Using three three-star uppercuts to knock him down three times. Even if you use a three-star uppercut to knock him down the third time in Round 2, it will instantly knock him out. *When he recovers from a Bull Charge counter, use a three-star uppercut when the cutscene ends, and without getting hit at all. Exhibition challenges Challenger: # Stop the Bull Charge...with a Star Punch! # TKO or KO Bald Bull in Round 1. # Find 4 different ways to earn Stars. Title Defense: # Land three 3-Star Punches!!! # Complete Round 1 without taking or dealing damage and still win! # Defeat Bald Bull in less then 100 seconds! Quotes Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (NES): * "Doc can't help you now. Will you beg me for help?" * "Hey! Little Mac! Maybe Doc should throw you a towel!" * "My barber didn't know when to quit… do you?" * "This time I'm gonna charge right over you!" * "Zip your lip, Doc. Little Mac is mine now." Super Punch-Out!! (SNES): * "You'll be down for the count with one punch from my "Bull Charge". (first match) * "You've got a lot of guts to challenge me again!" (rematch) * "Don't be so proud. I pulled my punches when we fought." (endgame) Punch-Out!! (Wii): * "Ah be," meaning "Damn it!" * "Ben de onun kemiklerini catir cutur kirmassam bana da 'Bald Bull' demesinler.", meaning "They wouldn't call me 'Bald Bull' if I didn't break their bones." * "Gelsene Lan!" meaning "Come on!" * "Hey Doc, Mac'e dayak yemeyi mi ogretiyorsun?" meaning "Hey Doc, are you teaching Mac how to be spanked?" * "Kahretsin" meaning "Damn you." * "Little Mac, hehe. Yani ise yaramaz Mac" meaning "Little Mac, hehe. You know it's useless." * "Seni Bald Bull'dan kimse kurtaramaz" meaning "No one can save you from Bald Bull!" * "Seni samar oglani yapacagim" meaning "I'm going to make you my errand boy." * "Simdi gosterecegim" meaning "Now I'll show you!" * "Vay Be" meaning "Impressive." * "Yerim seni lan" meaning "I'm going to eat you, man!" * "yerim Seni" meaning "I'm gonna eat you!" Doc Louis' Tips: *''"When Bald Bull washes his face, does he know when to stop? Ha, ha!"'' (Contender) *''"Hey, Mac baby! If you can't beat Bald Bull in a fight... how about an arm wrestle? Ha ha ha!"'' *''"Listen Mac, Bald Bull won't go down with a normal punch. There must be a way to hurt him!"'' (Title defense) Trivia *One of Doc Louis's quotes in regards to fighting Bald Bull has him asking Little Mac if he can beat Bald Bull in Arm Wrestling, if Little Mac can't beat him in a Boxing Match. This was a reference to the spin-off game Arm Wrestling, where Bald Bull made a cameo as Mask X to participate in an Arm Wrestling Match. Category:Arm Wrestling characters Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! arcade characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters